justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dúos
Duets are feature that debuted in ''Just Dance 2'', and has reappeared in all of the following games ever since. ''Just Dance 2'' In Just Dance 2, Duets were brand new to the series. Here, pictograms come from different sides (from the left for P1 and from the right for P2) and are colored like Solo pictograms; as a consequence, Gold Move ones are all gold. However, P2's pictograms appear only if there are two or more people playing, and it's not possible to choose the coach. Instead, the coaches are chosen by which Wii Remote the player is holding (P1 and P3 get the left dancer, and P2 and P4 get the right dancer). There is an option in the menu that hides all Solo routines, so it is easier to see all the Duets. There is also a feature called Duet Medley. There are a total of 21 Duets: Duets Downloadable Duets Gallery Come on Eileen.jpg|''Come On Eileen'' gameplay KattikalandalJD2.png|''Katti Kalandal'' gameplay Just Dance Wii Duets reappear in this game; the features in Duets are the same from Just Dance 2. A total of 9 duets are in the game: Gallery Screenshot006.jpg|''Love Revolution 21'' gameplay ''Just Dance 3'' In Just Dance 3, Duets returned. You can now choose which coach you want to play as. Pictograms for both players are now combined, and they come in from the right side, like in Solo dances; therfore, the arrow color is the same as the pictogram color, and the Gold Move ones keep their original colour but are surrounded by a golden glow. Along with the new feature, Dance Mashups, Duet Mashups were also added. Duet Medley returned, too. There are 15 Duets (4 of which are unlockable), 2 Duet Mashups and downloadable Duets (many of which are recycled from Just Dance 2): Duets Unlockable Duets Duet Mashups Downloadable Content File:JD3DAFUNK.jpg|''Da Funk'' gameplay File:SStoopidJD3.jpg|''Somethin' Stupid'' gameplay ''ABBA: You Can Dance'' Duets return in ABBA: You Can Dance, which is, therefore, the first spin-off with this feature. The pictograms are individual and they are all black with light blue arrows, a magenta spot on the right arm and a white semi-transparent circle; Gold Move ones have a golden glow behind ther back. Unlike many games, they slide from the bottom to the top on a curved slide next to the score bar. There are a total of 7 Duets in this game: Gallery File:ABBA 4.jpg|''Take a Chance on Me'' gameplay ''Just Dance Wii 2'' Duets reappear once again in Just Dance Wii 2. The features are the same from Just Dance 3. This is the second game in the Japanese series to feature Duets. Duet Mashups are not available. A total of 8 duets are in the game: Gallery File:Samishii jdwii2 gameplay.jpg|''Samishii Nettaigyo'' gameplay ''Just Dance 4'' Just Dance 4 brought Duets back. There was no difference from Duets in the previous game, excluding the absence of Duet Mashups. A new feature was added, the Battle mode. From now on, Duet Medleys never return again. There are a total 13 Duets and 5 Battles: Duets Battles Downloadable Duets Gallery File:300px-Run_the_show.jpg|''Run the Show'' gameplay File:SBVSLYLALSJD4.jpg|''Super Bass VS Love You Like A Love Song'' gameplay ''Just Dance: Disney Party'' Duets returned in this game, making it the second spin-off that features this mode. Like in Just Dance 2 and Just Dance Wii, the pictograms are individual and slide from different sides; however, they are all blue and have a sort of orange bracelet on their right arm, telling which hand the remote control must be held with. Gold Move ones have a golden glow behind their back. There are a total of 9 Duets: ''Just Dance 2014'' Just Dance 2014 was the fourth game in the main series to feature Duets. The Battle mode remains in this game. Duet Mashups still didn't return. There are a total of 16 Duets and 4 Battles: Alternate Routines Battles Downloadable Duets Beta Gallery File:GetLucky2014.jpg|''Get Lucky'' gameplay File:SW(FTP)VSWHYB.png|''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) VS Where Have You Been'' gameplay ''Just Dance Kids 2014'' Duets return in this game, which is the third spin-off game featuring Duets. Like both Just Dance 2 ''and ''Just Dance Disney Party 2, the ''pictograms are individual and slide from different sides; however, they are all light blue with white arrows and in a more cartoonish, bidimensional look. There are a total of 7 Duets: ''Just Dance Wii U Duets have, once again, made another appearance in Just Dance Wii U. All of the features are the same from Just Dance 2014. This was the third game to feature Duets in the Japanese series. A total of 10 duets are in the game: Gallery File:Koisuru fortune cookie jdwu.png|''Koi Suru Fortune Cookie'' gameplay Just Dance 2015 Just Dance 2015 was the fifth game in the main series to feature Duets. Duet Mashups have returned after a hiatus, but the Battle Mode did not return. The new Community Remix mode also features Duet routines. There are 11 Duets, 1 unlockable, 3 Alternate routines, 4 Mashups and 2 Community Remixes. *(SD) - indicates that this song is a Seated Dance. Duets 舞力全开2015 exclusives Unlockable Duets Community Remix Duets Duet Mashups Alternate Routines Downloadable Duets Beta Gallery Loveisssalll.png|''Love Is All'' gameplay WDTFS.png|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' (Campfire Version) gameplay Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 was the sixth game to feature Duets. Duet mashups return from Just Dance 2015. There are 9 Duets, 4 Alternate routines, 1 Just Dance Unlimited exclusive, and 1 Mashup. *(SD) - indicates that this song is a Seated Dance. Duets Unlockable Duets Alternate Routines Duet Mashups Just Dance Unlimited ''Exclusives Gallery Animalsss.jpg|''Animals gameplay ''Just Dance: Disney Party 2'' Duets reappear in Just Dance: Disney Party 2, with the same assets as the previous Disney game; however, the pictograms are now purple with white arrows, and the Gold Move ones have a big star behind instead of a glow. There are 7 Duets in this game: Gallery Betterinstereo.PNG|''Better in Stereo'' Canyoufeelit.png|''Can You Feel It?'' Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Duets has made its fourth appearance in the Japanese series in Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition. The features are the same from Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Wii U. A total of 5 duets are in the game. Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-10-29-16h05m03s82.png|''Jinsei Dramatic'' gameplay Just Dance 2017 There are 7 Duets, 6 Alternative routines, 3 Ubisoft Club exclusives, and 4 Just Dance Unlimited exclusives. Duet Mashups return from Just Dance 2016. *(SD) - indicates that this song is a Seated Dance. Alternative Routines Duet Mashups Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Ubisoft Club Exclusives Beta Gallery Eltiki_hd_screenshot1.jpg|''El Tiki'' gameplay 10 duets are available in . Kids Mode Alternate Routines ''Just Dance Unlimited'' Exclusives Gallery 24kmagic_gameplay_3.jpg|''24K Magic'' gameplay Just Dance 2019 So far, there are are eight duets in , five being Classic routines and three being alternates. *(SD) - indicates that this song is a Seated Dance. Alternate Routines Just Dance Now In Just Dance Now, Duets from all the previous games are featured, including Alternate routines and songs from Just Dance Unlimited. Also, some songs were remastered, and several Fanmades were added. There are 62 Duets, 10 Alternates and 2 Fanmades: Alternate Routines Unreleased songs in the files Unreleased mashups Removed Gallery Baby Zouk - Dr. Creole - Just Dance Now (720p HD)|Baby Zouk (Remastered) gameplay ''舞力全开：活力派'' This game features several songs from previous games of the main franchise, along with a few exclusive ones (however, only one of them is currently playable). The game features are the same as Just Dance 2017 and Now. There are 15 Duets from the main franchise and 9 exclusive routines in 舞力全开：活力派: Main series Game exclusives Trivia * Just Dance 2014 has the most Duets in the main tracklist (20). * William Tell Overture is the oldest Duet in the series, as the song dates back to 1829. * Nitro Bot is the only Duet that appears in the main tracklist of a game twice: it first appeared in Just Dance 2014, and then it was released in the following game as an Ubisoft Club unlockable. * Adoration To Happiness was initially planned to be a Solo routine, but this project was then scrapped and replace with the current Duet routine. en:Duets Categoría:Características del juego Categoría:Just Dance 2 Categoría:Just Dance 3 Categoría:Just Dance 4 Categoría:Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Just Dance 2017 Categoría:Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Just Dance Now Categoría:Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Contenido Descargable Categoría:Duetos de Femenino y Masculino Categoría:Duetos de Femenino y Femenino Categoría:Duetos de Masculino y Masculino Categoría:Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition